


You're luckier than I am.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Alice | Tilly, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Curses, F/F, Hyperion Heights, Robin remembers, Sadness, Season/Series 07, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [AU/S7] Drabble. “Detective Rogers has no fucking idea of who Alice Jones may be. Robyn wishes it was the same for her. Sometimes, she wishes she never remembered.” Curious Archer.





	You're luckier than I am.

Remembering hurts.

 

Robyn knows it, she isn't the only one, not even the first one to think it, and to feel it.

 

And it doesn't stop the pain, to be aware of it.

 

She came back, from there, from Phuket, after she remembered.

 

She shouldn't have.

 

But she had to, she felt like it was the only thing to do, like she couldn't stay there, _in_ _peace_ , while the members of her family were suffering from all these things.

 

Not while Gothel and Drizella were acting like villains.

 

And it hurt, to see Alice again, as in old time, but differently.

 

She doesn't remember her, and it's the thing that hurts her most, even though her mother remembers her, it doesn't stop her heart from breaking.

 

And she envied them.

 

Them, the one who remembered nothing about the truth, the curse, the _pain_.

 

One in particular.

 

Rogers.

 

For one reason.

 

Detective Rogers has no fucking idea of who Alice Jones may be. Robyn wishes it was the same for her. Sometimes, she wishes she never remembered.

 

But the second after that, she realizes that she is wrong.

 

Because to forget would be too rapid, too _easy_.

 

She isn't Henry, she isn't a hero, or a Saviour.

 

But she has something he has not.

 

She remembers.

 

Unlike Alice.

 

Alice, whose name is Tilly now, and who has no idea of who she can be.

 

Who doesn't remember her father too, and just as Rogers, she is lucky.

 

Luckier than her.

 

And it breaks her heart, not  to remember , but to be alone.

 

And if  the curse wasn't broken, she knew that she would soon become crazy.

 

Maybe that she was, already.

 

That was the reason that, despite her rational side, she still considered Rogers and Alice as luckier than her.

 

_You're all luckier than me_ .

 


End file.
